Complicated
by dreamerdoll
Summary: KelDom songfic. "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Corrected!
1. Chapter One

**Complicated  
  
Complicated, Carolyn Dawn Johnson, Room with a View**  
_  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face _

_When you walk into the room _

_I wanna find a hiding place_  
  
Dom was looking at me strangely. I think sometimes he can see through my mask. It worries me, for that is what I hide my feelings for him behind. What if he can see it? What if my other friends can too? I have to continually hide behind my mask, trying to hide how I feel. Trying to hide myself.  
  
_We used to laugh,_

_We used to hug, _

_The way that old friends do, _

_But now a smile and a touch of your hand,_

_Just makes me come unglued _

_Its such a contradiction,_

_Do I lie or tell the truth, _

_Is it fact or fiction, the way I feel for you._  
  
We've been friends since I became Lord Raoul's squire, and I have had a crush on you all of that time. But I think that over the past few years, it has developed into something new. Whenever you smile at me with your beautiful blue eyes shining, I want to fall apart.  
  
_It's so complicated, _

_I'm so frustrated, _

_I wanna hold you close, _

_I wanna push you away, _

_I wanna make you go, _

_I wanna make you stay_  
  
These emotions are complicating and frustrating, and I don't know what to do. I care about you so much, but we both have our work, and it would be impossible for us to be together, even if you do feel the same.  
  
_Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,_

_Oh I want you to know, _

_But then again I don't _

_It's so complicated._  
  
I want more than anything to tell you, but I am afraid. Afraid of what will happen. I fear rejection, but I also fear that it will wreck our friendship.  
  
_Just when I think I'm under control, _

_I think I've finally got a grip,_

_Another friend tells me that, _

_My name is always on your lips_  
  
Neal tells me that you always talk about me to him. It scares me. What if you feel the same way? More than anything, I want to know.  
  
_They say I'm more than just a friend, _

_They say I must be blind_  
  
They always tease me about our relationship, and tell me that I must be stupid not to notice it. Neal says a dead man could.  
  
_Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye_  
  
Sometimes when you think I won't notice you watch me. It makes me think that you feel the same way too. But I pass it off as a coincidence. After all, you like beautiful court ladies, and I am neither beautiful or a lady. I am a warrior.  
  
_Oh it's so confusing _

_I wish you'd just confess, _

_But think of what I'd be losing, _

_If your answer wasn't yes._  
  
Sometimes I wish that you'd just tell me how you feel, but I'm afraid that you will and it won't be the same I feel. It will be nothing beyond friendship.  
  
_Its so complicated, _

_I'm so frustrated, _

_I wanna hold you close, _

_I wanna push you away_

_I wanna make you go, _

_I wanna make you stay, _

_Should I say it, _

_Should I tell you how I feel,_

_Oh, I want you to know, _

_But then again I don't, _

_It's so complicated._  
  
I want so much for you to feel the same way, but I, Protector of the Small, Knight of Tortall, second Lady Knight, Yamani Lump, am afraid. You would never believe it, but I am. I fear telling you more than anything else. More than going to battle. I may die in battle, but my soul would be killed if I found out that you didn't feel the same way.  
  
_I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
_  
I have always needed someone that will accept what I do, accept me, and find ways to make me laugh. Someone that will fight side-by-side with me, and will be proud of my accomplishments. Someone who will not get mad if I beat them at something.  
  
_Should I say it, _

_Should I tell you how I feel, _

_Oh I want you to know, _

_But then again I don't, _

_It's so complicated._  
  
"Dom, I have a confession to make. I love you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Complicated  
  
Chapter 2**  
**_  
This chapter is dedicated to oceanspike. Without her, this chapter would not exist. I hope you like it. If you don't, too bad, it wasn't for you. So there._**  
  
"Dom, I have a confession to make. I love you." He heard her say, not believing his ears. He watched her. She seemed to be holding her breath, he noticed. He looked at her, taking in her beautiful, if not worried, face, dreamers eyes, and delicate nose. He almost snorted. That was the only thing delicate about her.  
  
Finally, he remembered that he needed to answer Kel's question. Instead of putting to words how he felt, he simply pulled the lady knight against himself, enveloping her in a hug. She looked up, confusion plain in her gaze, and he leaned down and met her lips with his in a passionate kiss. At first she went rigid, but after a moment began to relax into him, and even began to participate in their kiss.  
  
They suddenly became aware of throats being cleared behind them. Turning around, they saw Neal, Cleon, Merric, and Owen. Kel blushed a deep crimson color and it seemed as if she where suddenly wishing she where invisible. Dom just let grinned.  
  
"We're going to the mess. If you're done with my cousin, Kel, you may join us." Neal told them.  
  
Kel's blush intensified, and then she stepped towards Neal, murder plainly written on her very red face. Neal let out a squeal and Cleon, Merric, and Owen all laughed. Dom, however, smiled slightly and reached out to put a restraining hand on Kel's wrist, which looked like it was ready to throttle his cousin.  
  
"Now, now, my dear, you might not want to do that. After all, who will you practice with if Neal you kill him? While I love you dearly, I have no intention of putting my bloody life on the line." He let go of her wrist, and then pulled her to himself. Winking at the four who stood watching the new couple with interest, they sauntered down the hall. Kel poked him in the side, having caught the wink thrown at her friends.  
  
"No flirting with the guys." She told him jokingly.  
  
"Okay. But you know, they are always saying that you are 'one of the guys'. Does that mean I can't flirt with you either?" He asked.  
  
She poked him in the side again. "No it does not. I swear, sometimes I think you should be the one called Meathead. At times, it suits you more."  
  
He pretended to be offended. "You wound me, milady, with your thoughtless remarks. I, unlike my immature cousin, am quite better at writing poetry, singing, and wooing. Would you like me to show you?" He asked, pretending to be eager.  
  
"It all depends on who you are writing poetry and singing to. And definitely on who you are wooing." She said sternly, though her eyes sparkled with laughter. They got their trays and sat down, teasing and laughing the whole time.  
  
Neal was still teasing them mercilessly. It was beginning to get on Kel's nerves. She was relieved later when Dom asked her to go for a ride. They made their way out to the stables, looking carefully around every corner, trying to avoid the Meathead, who wouldn't leave them alone. Carefully sneaking the last few yards, they sighed in relief when they finally arrived. Quickly saddling their horses, they made their way through the royal forest. Finally finding a nice spot, they dismounted and left their horses to drink from the river. Dom sat in the cool grass then pulled Kel onto his lap. Moving her hair out of the way, he began to nibble at her neck, and then gently tugged at her ears with his teeth.  
  
His lips brushed across her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw, then finally settled on her lips. When they finally quit, both gasping for air, Kel asked between breaths, "Why?"  
  
Dom knew instantly what she meant. Looking into her eyes, he said simply, "Because you're my companion and friend. Because you aren't afraid to get dirty. Because you are a wonderful commander, and care about everyone. Because you aren't some giggly court lady who only cares about fortune. Because you will fight alongside me, and not cower and hide when you are afraid. Because you captured my heart." He leant in and gave her a long, sweet kiss.


End file.
